


Friend

by ImhereImQuire



Series: Drabbles focusing on Lestat, Louis and Claudia as a family [3]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia is surprised to find herself missing Lestat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

Louis was such a good father, Claudia thought, studying him out the corner of her eye. Attentive, indulgent and patient, no daughter could wish for a more loving or dutiful parent.

Which was why she was unprepared for how much she came to miss Lestat. He was often rude, boisterous, and even cruel. He could be competitive, crass and petty. His gossiping often verged on the banal.

But when Louis gave her that patronising but devoted smile she couldn’t help but dwell on a truth which she could only now, in Lestat’s absence appreciate – Louis was the better father, but Lestat had been her only friend.


End file.
